david34fandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor (U.S. season 3)
The second season of the American version of the music competition show The X Factor began airing on ZBC Company on August 23, 2019 8. Based on the UK format, the competition consists of auditions, in front of producers and then the judges with a live audience; boot camp; judges' houses and then the live finals. The show was hosted by American actor and television personality Terrence J, while the original judging panel consisted of Sean Combs, Simon Cowell, and Nicole Scherzinger, while Hilary Duff was replaced by Keith Urban. Season two's finale aired on December 20, 2019, resulting in Brian Bhasker as the winner, and Simon Cowell as the winning mentor. Selection process Auditions Auditions for producers began in Los Angeles, California, on May 22, 2019, at the Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena. They then took place in Miami, Florida, on April 7, 2011, at the BankUnited Center and continued in Newark, New Jersey's Prudential Center on April 14, 2011. More auditions took place in Seattle, Washington's KeyArena on April 20, 2011, and Chicago, Illinois's Sears Centre on April 27, 2011, and finished in Dallas, Texas's American Airlines Center on May 26, 2011. Bootcamp Boot camp took place at Pasadena Civic Center. In the first stage, acts are allocated into groups and must perform a song to the judges in their groups, with each act showcasing a few parts of the song solo. Those who pass this stage then must sing again on their own in the next stage in front of the judges. Six-chair challenge The six-chair challenge took place at Pasadena Civic Center. 64 acts faced the six-chair challenge, with 16 in the Girls category, 16 in the Boys, 17 in the Overs, and 15 in the Groups. Judges' houses Finalists Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place Live shows Results summary Contestants' colour key: * There was no public vote in the first week and therefore no final showdown. Each judge was required to reduce their number of acts to three. * The Lone Star returned to the competition in week two because of the public vote to give someone a second chance. Live show details Week 1 (16/17 October) *Theme: Number-one singles *Group performance: Arinda Grande ("Thank U, Next") *Musical guest: Post Malone ("Sunflower") There was no public vote in the first week. Instead, each of the judges selected one of their own acts to eliminate. ;Judges' decisions to eliminate *Combs: Kristopher Burke *Nicks: Jacquelyn Keighley *Scherzinger: Christa Tyson *Cowell: The Lone Star Week 2 (23/24 October) *Theme: Rock *Group performance: Panic! At The Disco ("Hey Look Ma, I Made It") *Musical guest: Twenty One Pilots ("The Hype") Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Alexander & Jonathan *Nicks: Alexander & Jonathan *Scherzinger: Richard Sidney *Cowell: Richard Sidney Week 3 (30/31 October) *Theme: Halloween *Group performance: Panic! At The Disco (""Bad Blood"") *Musical guest: Taylor Swift (""Lover") Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Jerold Byrd *Nicks: Eva Hyland *Scherzinger: Jerold Byrd *Cowell: Eva Hyland Week 4 (6/7 November) *Theme: Decades Challenge * Group performance: Rick Springfield ("Jessie's Girl") /All-4-One ("I Swear") /Fergie ("Big Girls Don't Cry") /Halsey ("Without Me") *Musical guest: Little Mix ("Bounce Back") Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Bradford Jacobs *Nicks: Bradford Jacobs *Scherzinger: Diddy Jabs *Cowell: Bradford Jacobs Week 5 (13/14 November) *Theme: "Love and heartbreak" * Group performance: Rick Springfield ("Jessie's Girl") /All-4-One ("I Swear") /Fergie ("Big Girls Don't Cry") /Halsey ("Without Me") *Musical guest: Little Mix ("Bounce Back") Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: The Lone Star *Nicks: The Lone Star *Scherzinger: The Lone Star *Cowell: Jerold Byrd Week 6 (20/21 November) *Theme: unplugged songs (billed as "stripped down songs") * Group performance: *Musical guest: Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Sarah Turnbull *Nicks: Sarah Turnbull *Scherzinger: Angelina Harford *Cowell: Angelina Harford Week 7 (27/28 November) *Theme: Songs from movies * Group performance: *Musical guest: Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Darian Kennard *Nicks: Diddy Jabs *Scherzinger: Diddy Jabs *Cowell: Darian Kennard Week 8 (4/5 December) *Theme: Songs by British artists (billed as "British Invasion") * Group performance: *Musical guest: Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Generation X *Nicks: Generation X *Scherzinger: Diddy Jabs *Cowell: Diddy Jabs Week 9 Quarter-final (11/12 December) *Theme: Songs by Elvis Presley * Group performance: *Musical guest: Week 10: Semi-final ( 18/19 December) *Theme: Songs from the 1960s (billed as "60s Night") *Group performance: *Musical guest: Week 11: Final (25/26 December) ;25 December * Themes: Favorite performance ; celebrity duets; winner's song https://rumandmonkey.com/widgets/toys/namegen/713#.XjMjQWhKiUk